Sailor moon K
by Kawaii-Makoto
Summary: Mamoru dumps Usagi so she decides to go to Kinmoku only to find out that it has been destroyed again. But not completly destoyed. Takes place 1 year and 10 months after sailorstars. Disclaimer: I do not own sailormoon.
1. chapter 1

Usagi sat by the window looking at the stars. She let out a small laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked someone from behinde her  
  
"Oh! It's you Luna! I was just thinking about the time when Seiya came over and was my body gaurd! That was fun!" Usagi's smile turned to a frown.  
  
"I miss all of them...... especially Seiya." Usagi sighed.  
  
"Uhhhhhhhh Usagi it's getting late you should go to sleep. tommarow is the last day of school you don't want to be late!" said Luna trying to change the subject.  
  
"Okay." said usagi getting under her covers and falling a sleep  
  
**On Kinmoku**  
  
Seiya Yaten and Taiki had decided to stay in their male form when they finished rebuilding Kinmoku which took 1 year 8 months and 12 days.  
  
"Seiya give it to me right now!!!!!" Yelled Yaten pounding on Seiya's door!  
  
"No!" Yelled Seiya back. He had just stole Yaten's favorite shirt and was thretaning to throw it out the window.  
  
"NOW!!!!!!!" Yelled Yaten. All of a sudden they heard a crash on the other side of the Palace. Seiya came rushing out of his room! Seiya and Yaten gasped as a monster came through holding Princess Kakyuu like a rag doll.  
  
"KAKYUU-HIME!!!!" Screamed Taiki who had caome to see what was going on. Seiya,Yaten and Taiki took out their trasformation devices and got ready to transform but then the the monster swiped them out of their hands and crumbled them into dust. The monster laughed at the shocked expresion on their faces. The monster dropped Kakyuu.  
  
"We're taking over this planet! You can't stop us. As soon as we kill all your kind this will be our planet." The monster dissapeared. Seiya,Yaten and Taiki ran over to Kakyuu.  
  
"Please save this planet!"(I know it's kind of cheesy ) whispered princess Kakyuu before dissapearing in a flurry of sparkles leaving Seiya Yaten and Taiki to look on in horror.  
  
**Earth a month later**  
  
Usagi skipped happily on her way to her and Mamoru's date. She saw Mamoru sitting on a bench reading a book.  
  
'Good old predictable Mamo-chan!' thought Usagi  
  
"Hi Mamo-chan!" said Usagi sitting next to Mamoru. He closed his book.  
  
"Hello Usagi." Usagi frowned  
  
"What happened to Usako?" asked Usagi afraid of the answer.  
  
"I Don't think we should see eachother anymore." said Mamoru looking down at Usagi.  
  
"What? Why?" asked Usagi as tears made their way down her face.  
  
"Mamo-chan-"  
  
"Don't call me that!" said Mamoru rather cruely. Usagi covered her face with her hands and ran off. Mamoru winced at the sadness he had just caused.  
  
"I have to let her go." Mamoru reminded himself. He knew Usagi didn't know it and he didn't know who it was but Usagi was falling in love with someone else.  
  
'Maybe it's one of those guys Seiya,Yaten and Taiki. She is always talking about them.' thought Mamoru. He stood up shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who reveiwed ^_^  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
The next few days were almost as deppressing for the senshi as they were for Usagi. Usagi wouldn't eat which was one of the strangest things ever. She didn't run around and fight with Rei or happily chatter with Minako. She just walked slowly behinde everyone else looking up at the sky and when she bumped into someone she woud just say "Sorry" quietly and then start walking again. The senshi were very worried about her and when they asked her what was wrong Usagi would just say: "I just feel a little sick." No one new what to do. Abiut four days after Mamoru broke-up with Usagi the senshi had a meeting to see what was so wrong with Usagi. They invited Mamoru along too.  
  
"Okay everyone quiet down!" said Rei. Everyone quieted down after a minute or two.  
  
"Does anyone know any reason why Usagi-chan is so upset?" Rei asked looking around. "Anyone? Anyone at all? Someone must know! Mako-chan? Minako-chan? Haruka-san?" They all shook their heads. Mamoru-san?" Mamoru nervously looked the other way. Haruka looked suspiciously at him.  
  
"Do you know anything?" asked Haruka glaring at Mamoru  
  
"I.... No" said Mamoru trying to look as casual as possible  
  
"Your a terrible liar Mamoru-san" said Makoto  
  
"You know why don't you!" said Minako  
  
"What's wrong with Usagi-chan?" asked Ami  
  
"It might be that I .... broke up with her." The last few words were mummbled  
  
"What did you say?" asked Michiru  
  
"I broke up with her."  
  
"YOU DID WHAT!!!!!!!??????????" Exploded Haruka  
  
"I had to! She's in love with someone else!"  
  
"Who then?!?!" asked Haruka  
  
"I don't know!" replied Mamoru  
  
"And why should I beleive you?" asked Haruka glaring at him.  
  
"It's true!" Mamoru said. Rei sighed  
  
"Get out!" said Rei pointing to the door. Mamoru slowly walked out. As he walked along the sidewalk he thought:  
  
'How can they not beleive me? I thougbt it was obvious.'  
  
** Flashback **  
  
"Goodnight Usako." said Mamoru leaning down to kiss her. Usagi put her hand between her and Mamoru's face. She looked up at the stars with a little smile.  
  
"Aren't they beutiful Mamo-chan?" said Usagi  
  
"What? asked Mamoru  
  
"The stars" said Usagi  
  
"Yeah I guess. Well goodnight Usako."  
  
"Good night Mamoru..... I mean Mamo-chan!"  
  
Usagi walked Back in the house closing the door.  
  
** End flashback **  
  
Mamoru sighed  
  
"And that other time."  
  
** Flash back **  
  
The phone in Mamoru's apartment rang.  
  
"Hello." said Mamoru rather depressed  
  
"Hi!"  
  
"Usako!" said Mamoru brightening up a bit.  
  
"I'm gonna have to cancal our date." said Usagi  
  
"Why?" asked Mamoru  
  
"I have....... things to do."  
  
"Okay then" said Mamoru sounding depressed again.  
  
"Well bye Mamoru I mean Mamo-chan! Bye!"  
  
** End flashback **  
  
"They're gonna hate me forever!" thought Mamoru.  
  
** Usagi's house **  
  
Usagi sat on her bed hugging a pillow.  
  
"I don't want to be here anymore." whispered Usagi  
  
"But where can I go?" Usagi searched through her mind. A face appeared in her mind that she hadn't seen for quite a while.  
  
'Seiya.....' thought Usagi  
  
"Kinmoku." She whispered 


	3. chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who reveiwed!!!!!! ^_^  
  
**Hikawa shrine**  
  
"Do you think Mamoru-san was telling the truth?" asked Minako  
  
"No. If Mamoru-san dumped her she would have told us." said Makoto.  
  
"When he broke-up with her when our enemy was the dark moon family she told us." said Ami  
  
"I guess your right." said Minako  
  
**Usagi**  
  
Usagi lookeed at her transformation devise that lay on her bed. She slowly picked it up,opened it and looked at the silver crystal inside.  
  
"I know I'll lose a lot of energy but this is the only way." Usagi clasped the broach in her hands.  
  
"Silver crystal. Take me to the planet Kinmoku." a silver light surrounded her.  
  
"Please" She whispered. The silver light shone brighter and then ...... she was gone. Usagi should have been more spacific with her wish. If she was than maybe she would have been transported some where on the ground! She had been transported about 6 feet from the ground! Thoughts raced through Usagi's mind as she fell twords the ground.  
  
'I hope I got to the right place.' when she landed she rolled over acouple of times before she stopped flat on her back. Before she fell unconcious she saw the shadowy outline of one person.  
  
"Seiya" she whispered after that her eyelids became heavy and closed.  
  
When Usagi woke up she felt extremely uncomfortable.  
  
"I feel like I've been sleeping on a rock!" said Usagi streaching.  
  
"You have." said said someone from behinde her.  
  
"Seiya!?!?!?!" Usagi was suprised at what she saw. Usagi looked down she was sitting on a huge slab of rock in the middle of a forest.  
  
"Yaten?" asked Usagi confused. "Where is Seiya?" asked Usagi looking around.  
  
"He was never here! I'm insulted that you mistook me for Seiya!" said Yaten  
  
"That was you? Oooooooops sorry!"  
  
"What are you doing here anyway?" asked Yaten  
  
"I'd rather not say......." said Usagi looking down. Yaten sighed  
  
"You came at the worst possible time!"  
  
"I'm sorry if I inconvenienced you." said Usagi. All of a sudden the ground shook. Yaten cursed under his breath.  
  
"Come on!" He grabbed Usagi's hand. Usagi stepped on her right foot and then fell. Usagi let out a small scream of pain.  
  
"What is it?" asked Yaten  
  
"My foot!" Yaten placed Usagi's arm around his shoulder and helped her into what looked like a cave. A huge ugly monster walked by. The ground shook as it walked. The monster stopped for a minute. Usagi tensed up. It looked around. Usagi got ready to scream. Yaten covered her mouth with his hand.  
  
"Shhhhhhhh!" Usagi nodded. The monster started to walk away.Yaten waited a minute or two until the monster was gone to get out of the cave.  
  
"Why didn't you transform and kill that thing?" asked Usagi  
  
"Because I can't!" said Yaten clenching his fists.  
  
"Why?" asked Usagi  
  
"Because I can't okay! None of us can!" said Yaten raising his voice but still keeping it quiete enough so he couldn't be heard by the monster.  
  
"Oh...." said Usagi looking down at her feet.  
  
"Let's go. Maybe Taiki can do something about your foot." Usagi put one hand on Yaten's shoulder and slowly walked. They came out of the forest into what looked like a small village. But there weren't many people walking around only one or two. A little girl walked out of her house. Her mother Chased after her.  
  
"Get back in here! You don't want the monsters to see you!" said her Mother grabbing her and pulling her back into the house. Usagi saw afew houses that had been crushed to the ground. Usagi stopped walking for a moment.  
  
'This isn't how Seiya described Kinmoku! What has happened to it?'  
  
"Come on! Start walking!" said Yaten Usagi slowly started walking again.  
  
'I hope Seiya is alright!' thought Usagi 


	4. chapter 4

Thanks for your reviews Yay chapter 4!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Usagi and Yaten slowly walked around for about 10 minutes. Usagi had no idea what she was doing but Yaten looked like he new so she just kept walking. Usagi and Yaten walked into what looked like a huge city. But wouldn't a huge city have people bustling around and buying things? All Usagi saw were a few people. Almost every person she saw was in their house. Usagi was scared.  
  
"WOW!" said Usagi looking up at what looked like a huge castle. But it was recked. The windows were smashed in, some of the walls were crumbling and blood was smeared on the walls!  
  
"What happened there?" asked Usagi.  
  
"That used to be princess Kakyuu's castle until......until THEY ruined it." said Yaten shutting his eyes as if trying to erase all the bad memories from his mind.  
  
"Come on we're almost there." said Yaten pulling Usagi along. They started walking again. They walked into another forest. About 2 minutes later they came to a house. It had two floors but was still small. Yaten opened the wooden door to reveal a couch, some chairs and a table with a chess board placed on it.  
  
"Sit down. I'll get Taiki" said Yaten walking out of the room.  
  
'What about Seiya?' thought Usagi. Taiki came walking in. With Yaten not far behinde.  
  
"Taiki!!!!"  
  
"Usagi! How did you get here?" asked Taiki  
  
"The silver crystal."  
  
"Oh. Okay. Yaten said you were hurt. Where?" asked Taiki  
  
"It's my foot." said Usagi rolling up the right leg of her jeans. Her ankle was an odd purplish color. Taiki poked it.  
  
"OUCH! What did you do that for?????????"  
  
"I think it's just sprained. I'll be right back." Taiki walked out of the room and he came back with bandages. He wrapped them around her foot.  
  
" There. Now Usagi why are you here?" asked Taiki  
  
"I don't want to say why just yet."  
  
"Okay." said Taiki putting the bandages on the table  
  
"Where is Seiya?" asked Usagi  
  
"Outside." answered Taiki  
  
"When will he be back?"  
  
"We're not sure. Sometimes he stays out 'till late and sometimes he comes back when the sun starts to set." said Taiki looking out the window. Usagi looked out the window the sun was begining to set.  
  
'Please come back soon.' thougt Usagi. The ground started to shake. Usagi stayed completely still until the shaking started to get softer and softer until it couldn't be heard anyomre.  
  
"What are those things?" asked Usagi  
  
"We don't know exactly what they are. But they want to take over this planet and to do that they have to destroy all previous life on this planet." said Taiki. Usagi gasped.  
  
"Why can't you transform and kill them?" asked Usagi hoping she wouldn't get the same reaction from Taiki that she got from Yaten earlier.  
  
"The monsters destroyed our transformation devices."said Taiki. There came a noise from the front door. The door knob slowly started to turn the door opened to reveal a very tired looking Seiya. He closed the door and with his back turned to them he said  
  
"The monsters targets are mostly kids now. I helped one kid get away from a monster but I couldn't help her sister." said Seiya sounding misreable.  
  
"Seiya!" said Usagi smiling. Seiya smiled. He recognized that voice after all this time he recognized that voice.  
  
"Odango!" 


	5. chapter 5

Thanks for your reveiws ^_^  
Seiya ran to Usagi and just stood there and looked at her for a moment then bent down and hugged her.  
"I missed you." whispered Usagi. Seiya pulled back from Usagi.  
"Of course you did!" said Seiya smiling.  
"That means you missed me too right?" said Usagi poking Seiya's forehead.  
"Maybe." Said Seiya. Usagi hugged him  
"Of course you did." Usagi rested her chin on his shoulder. Usagi's hair   
was longer but that was the only thing that was different about Usagi.  
Seiya then noticed Usagi was only wearing one shoe. Then he noticed that her right foot was wrapped in  
bandages.  
"What happened?" asked Seiya pointing to Usagi's foot.   
"Well when I landed here I kind of appeared in mid-air and landed on my foot first. What happened to you?"   
asked Usagi pointing to a huge slash in Seiya's shirt.   
"A monster did that." Usagi looked closer.It was matted with blood. Usagi looked down at her shirt which   
was also covered in blood (from When Seiya had hugged her.)   
"Seiya how much blood did you lose?" asked Taiki picking up the bandages.  
"A lot." Taiki sighed  
"Yaten get the alcohal" with a sigh Yaten walked off to get it.  
"I guess you need a different shirt Usagi-san. Go upstairs and there is a door with olive flowers painted on it.   
There are some of Kakkyu-hime's clothes in there." said Taiki  
"okay." said Usagi walking up the stairs. She walked into the room which was shades of red and gold. She   
walked over to a dresser and opened on of the droors and pulled out a red long sleeved shirt.   
She removed her shirt which was covered in blood and put on the other shirt. She walked downstairs to see  
that Seiya's upper half completely covered in bandages.  
"You put too much on!!!!!" said Seiya  
"What bandages or alcohal." asked Yaten watching Taiki finish putting the bandages on.  
"BOTH!!!!"   
"I know how much I'm supposed to put on and that is that right ammount!"   
"No it's not!"  
"Who is smarter Seiya? Me or you?" asked Taiki  
"Me!"  
"Ummmmmmmm...... where is kakyuu?" asked Usagi. They quited down.  
"Well" started Seiya but was inturuppted by a knock on the door.  
"Who could that be?" wondered Taiki going to answer the door.  
Taiki turned the handle and then opened the door.  
"He-ahhhhhh!" yelled Taiki as something fell on him  
"What the heck! Annu?" said Taiki pushing the girl off him. She had reddishbrown  
hair a little past her shoulders and looked about 16. Her arm had blood seeping from it.   
A large slash had been torn on her arm making blood spill all over her. She opened her eyes.  
"Taiki h-help!" said the girl holding on to her arm. Taiki reached for the bandages. He had been  
using them a lot today! Taiki got the alcohal too. He cut of the tattered remainds of her sleeve   
and then applyed a small amount to her wound.  
"OUCH!" said the girls squirming around.  
"Stop squirming!!!!" said Taiki trying to get the alcohal on the wound.  
"But it hurts!!!!!!"  
"I'm almost finished just hold still!!! There finished!!! You're worse than Seiya!" said Taiki   
wrapping bandages around her arm.  
"What happened this time?" asked Seiya  
"The stupid thing came out of nowhere! I barely got away!!!!" the girl calmed down and looked at Usagi.  
"Oh....... Hi! I'm Annu!" said Annu looking at Usagi.  
"I'm Usagi!" she said smiling.  
"I wish we could have met at a better time! I havn't seen you around. What part of Kinmoku are you from?" asked Annu  
"She's from earth" Seiya informed Annu  
"EARTH! Wow! I want to go there someday!" said Annu with stars in her eyes.  
"I had to get away." whispered Usagi. Annu looked at Usagi strangely. Taiki finished putting the bandages on Annu's arm.  
'Why would anyone ever want to leave earth?' thought Annu.   
"I better get back to Miyumi and Kaori." said Annu starting to get up.  
"Are you sure it's safe. It's dark and those things could get you." said Usagi  
"No. It''l be okay!" said Annu giving Usagi a thumbs up.  
"Okay! Be careful!" said Usagi waving bye to Annu  
"Goodbye!"  
"Bye!"  
"See you later."  
"Bye guys!' said Annu walking out the door.  
"Not that I mind. I was just wondeing. Why are you here Odango?"  
asked Seiya. Usagi sighed and began her explanation. She explained what happened wehn Mamoru dumped her and   
how she needed to get away from earth. At the end of her story Usagi put her head on Seiya's shoulder and began to softly cry. Yaten and Taiki left to let Seiya and Usagi talk.  
"It's not fair Seiya! I loved him!!!" said Usagi. More tears started to drip down. Seiya caught a few with his finger.  
'How could he dump someone as innocent,beutiful,kind and as caring as her!?!?" thought Seiya clenching one fist while his   
other arm embraced Usagi.  
"It's okay.I'm here and I won't leave you." whispered Seiya.  
"I know....." whispered Usagi sowly closing her eyes. Seiya stayed there with usagi in his arms until she fell asleep.  
"Odango....." whispered Seiya as he layed Usagi down on the couch. Usagi started shivering. Seiya picked up a blanket  
and placed it over Usagi.  
"Good night Odango." whispered Seiya giving her a kiss on the cheek 


	6. chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews ^_^ Chapter 6:  
  
Usagi squirmed a little in her sleep from the touch of Seiya's lips on her cheek.  
  
"Mamo-chan....." whispered Usagi. Seiya clenched his fists. Seiya knelt down by Usagi and whispered:  
  
"Am I not good enough." Seiya stood up and walked up the stairs to his room. Yaten and Taiki watched him from the other room.  
  
"This could be a problem." said Taiki  
  
"How?" asked Yaten  
  
"Seiya might get depressed."  
  
"Does Usagi STILL not get that Seiya loves Her?!?!" said Yaten with a sigh.  
  
"She obviously hasn't figured it out. I'm going to go to bed. Today has been crazy! Goodnight." said Taiki walking up the stairs leaving Yaten alone in the Kitchen. It was pitch black outside. The tree branches that hung down looked like claws. It actually scared him a bit. Yaten walked into the living room and stopped by the couch and looked down at the sleeping Usagi.  
  
"She looks so much like Minako." whispered Yaten. A picture of the bouncey blonde appeared in his mind. He wondered if she still wore a red bow in her hair. Yaten took another look at Usagi.  
  
"It's almost as if she is Minako....." Yaten walked over to the stairs and looked over at Usagi.  
  
"Minako...." whispered Yaten then he walked up the stairs. Half way up the stairs Yaten noticed it.  
  
'I called her Minako!'  
  
The next morning Seiya woke up to screams! Seiya ran downstairs in his Pajamas. When he got downstairs he saw Usagi screaming  
  
"What is it?" asked Seiya.  
  
"THAT!!!!" screamed Usagi pointing to a HUGE bug. It was about the size of Seiya's foot. Seiya opened the door and kicked it out.  
  
"Is THAT all?" asked Seiya  
  
"Yeah..... What was that thing?" asked Usagi  
  
"It's a totia. You were lucky Odango that was a little one!" Usagi's eyes bulged out of her head. Seiya burst out laughing.  
  
"Hahahahaha! You should have seen the look on her face." Usagi  
  
stuck her tounge out at Seiya.  
  
"That wasn't nice." said Usagi. Yaten and Taiki came in.  
  
"What was all the screaming for?" asked Yaten who had his pillow in front of him ready to protect himself.  
  
"Usagi got scared by a totia." informed Seiya.  
  
"All that just because of a bug?" asked Yaten  
  
"IT WAS BIIIIIIIIIG!!!!!!" said Usagi.  
  
"It's okay Odango." said Seiya patting one of Usagi's Odangos  
  
"Totias don't eat you or anything. Although some do suck your blood."  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Odango calm down!!!! I was just kidding! They are not dangerous at all!"  
  
"Good!" said Usagi.  
  
"I'm gonna go make breakfast." said Taiki  
  
"Oooooooooooh I'll help!!!!!" offerd Usagi  
  
"Uhhhhhh no thanks. I'm sure I can handle it. Don't want anything blowing up."  
  
"Hey!! I'm better at cooking now!!!!!" said Usagi.  
  
"Uhh er.......that's alright Usagi." said Taiki walking into the kitchen. Usagi turned around and noticed what Seiya was wearing. just a pair of shorts! Usagi blushed. Seiya grinned as he noticed Usagi was staring at him.  
  
"I think I'll go get changed." said Seiya walking up to his room. Yaten Yawned and walked in to the kitchen thinking:  
  
'This is gonna be a loooong day!' ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Usagi sat on the couch waiting for Seiya to come downstairs.  
  
'I wonder if I can do anything to help Seiya,Yaten and Taiki save their planet. They helped me.' though Usagi Seiya walked down the stairs and saw Usagi sitting on the couch looking as if she was thinking very hard.  
  
"Odango." Usagi didn't answer  
  
"Odangoooooooo!" Still she didn't answer  
  
"ODANGO!!!!!"  
  
"Huh! What?????? What is it??????" said Usagi turning to Seiya.  
  
"You spaced out Odango."  
  
"I was thinking." said Usagi. Seiya gasped  
  
"Thinking!!! You?" Usagi stuck her tounge out at Seiya and walked over to him.  
  
"I think about all sorts of stuff!"  
  
"Yes of course you do." said Seiya sarcasticaly. Usagi playfully pushed him.  
  
"Hey! What was that for???"  
  
"You know!!!" said Usagi  
  
"Well anyways what were you thinking about?" asked Seiya. Before Usagi could say anything Taiki called out breakfast.  
  
"Yay!" said Usagi running into the kitchen.  
  
**Earth**  
  
Ikuko nervouly waited for someone to answer the phone.  
  
"Hello." It was Makoto's voice  
  
"Makoto! Do you know where Usagi is?" asked Ikuko.  
  
"No. What's the matter?" asked Makoto  
  
"Usagi didn't come home last night!" said Ikuko sounding worried.  
  
"She didn't? I'll call you ifI find out anything."  
  
"Thankyou."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Good bye."  
  
**Kinmoku**  
  
"That was good Taiki!" said Usagi finishing off her breakfast.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
" So what are we doing today?" asked Usagi  
  
"WE?" asked Yaten  
  
"Yes we!"  
  
"I am going to see if I can find a way to kill those STUPID monsters!" said Yaten satding up.  
  
"Don't get yourslef killed." said Taiki sounding completely serious.  
  
"I won't." said Yaten walking out the door.  
  
"I'm gonna go see if there is anyone who needs any help." said Seiya heading for the door.  
  
"Wait!!!! What about me?" asked Usagi  
  
"It's too dangerous!" said Seiya  
  
"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaase!" said Usagi giving Seiya puppydog eyes.  
  
'Does she have to look at me like that? She's just too cute!' thought seiya. Seiya gave in.  
  
"Fine come on Odango."  
  
"But what about your ankle" asked Taiki.  
  
"The silver crystal should have healed it by now." said Usagi standing up. "Yup it did!"  
  
"Okay let's go." said Seiya  
  
"Bye Taiki." said Usagi and Seiya. Usagi and Seiya walked until they got to the center of town. Usagi looked at the old castle. It scared her. All of a sudden they heard a scream.  
  
"Stay right here Odango!" said Seiya running off to see what the problem was. Usagi took another look at the castle.  
  
'I'm sure Seiya wouldn't mind if I went into the castle to protect myself. Who knows what could be out here?' thought Usagi walking over to the castle. Usagi opened the rusty iron gates and walked up to a huge set of doors and with some diffaculty opened them. She walked into the castle. She walked down the halls with broken glass all over the floor. She then walked into a room with the curtins closed. You could barely see anything. Usagi came to a broken mirror. The scattered peices reflected the little light in the room. In one of the peices of the mirror she saw soemthing move. Before Usagi could turn around to see who or what it was it grabbed by the neck!  
  
"Who are you?" It asked.  
  
Please review!!!!! 


	7. chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews!  
  
"U-u-sagi" She answered shakily. The figure let go of her.  
  
"Usagi? What are you doing in here?" asked the mysterious figure. The figure walked over to the curtins and pulled them open flooding the room with light.  
  
"Yaten???" said Usagi sounding suprised.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"You scared me!!!!"  
  
"Then don't just come in here! Why are you here anyways?" asked Yaten.  
  
"Seiya wanted to see if there was anyone that he could help or something like that and we heard a scream and he ran to see what it was."  
  
"Why didn't you help him?" asked Yaten.  
  
"He told me to stay here!"  
  
"He's probably finished with whatever it is let's go see what it was!" said Yaten running ahead of Usagi. Usagi followed closely behinde.  
  
"Which way did he go?" asked Yaten  
  
"That way." said Usagi pointing strait ahead. Yaten and Usagi ran until they saw one of the monsters with a large peice of wood shoved though it's chest. They saw Annu standing by the side of it with her hands covered in blood. Seiya was kneeling down by two bodies that were on the ground.  
  
"They're dead Annu." said Seiya. Annu looked at the two bodies.  
  
"No...... They can't be! I can't just let them die!!!!" whispered Annu  
  
"They're already dead...." said Seiya.  
  
"How could I let this happen?" Annu asked herself. Seiya stood up  
  
"Well you did a good job of killing the monster." said Seiya taking a look at the thing. Annu clenched her fists.  
  
"Kaori........ Miyumi........ I'll miss you." said Annu looking at the two bodies that lay still on the floor.  
  
"My freinds have died before too." said Usagi stepping over the monster over to were Annu and Seiya stood.  
  
"They have?" asked Annu  
  
"Yes but they cameback after I defeated the enemy. It's happened a few times actually. Maybe if you defeat the enemy they'll come back." said Usagi  
  
"I don't think they will Usagi. But thanks for giving me some sort of hope." said Annu wiping a few tears off of her face with her hand but that just got her face covered in blood.  
  
"Your bleeding." said Usagi looking at the blood smeared on Annu's face.  
  
"That's not my blood." said Annu looking at the monster.  
  
"Oh. Well you better get cleaned up." said Usagi  
  
"Do you want to come back with us?" asked Seiya.  
  
"No thanks. I'll be alright at my place." said Annu  
  
"Are you sure you'll be alright?" asked Usagi  
  
"Yes...........well I think."  
  
"Alright. Bye Annu." said Usagi  
  
"Bye guys." said Annu then started to walk to her house.  
  
"I hope she's alright." said Usagi  
  
"She doesn't take things like this well." said Seiya  
  
"Really?" asked Usagi.  
  
"When the monsters killed her family she killed 3 monsters." said Yaten.  
  
"Really?" asked Usagi  
  
"Yes. But 2 people got caught up in it. Neither of them lived. Annu felt awful about it. She wouldn't talk to anyone for days."  
  
"How old is she?" asked Usagi  
  
"16." answered Yaten.  
  
"Really?" asked Usagi  
  
"Yes. We better get back to the house. It's a bit earlier than Taiki is expecting us but I think we better take a break."  
  
"Okay." said Yaten and Usagi. On their way back home they went by the castle again. Usagi looked up at it.  
  
'I wonder what Yaten was doing in there. Was that his room I walked into?' thought Usagi.  
  
As Seiya,Usagi and Yaten were walking home they heard a growling sound.  
  
"What's that?" asked Usagi  
  
"I don't know!" whispered Seiya. They heard the growling again. Usagi shivered. Usagi saw something move behinde a tree.  
  
"Seiya!!!" whispered Usagi.  
  
"Shhhhh." said Yaten  
  
"But!"  
  
"Shhhhhh" Usagi froze she couldn't move she couldn't speak as she looked at the monster as it creapt behind Seiya and Yaten. It let out a loud roar! Seiya and Yaten moved aside but Usagi stayed still. It grabbed Usagi by the neck. She screamed loudly as the monster dug it's claws into her stomach.  
  
"ODANGO!!!!!!" Seiya Yelled and ran over to the monster and pulled it's claws from Usagi's stomach. It let go of Usagi. She fell to the ground. Seiya pulled on the monster's arm harder and pulled it right off. The monster howled in pain and stumbled away.  
  
Seiya quickly picked up Usagi (Who was unconcious) and rushed back to the house. When Seiya,Usagi and Yaten got back to the house they saw that Taiki had fallen asleep reading a book.  
  
"Taiki!"  
  
"Huh?" He looked around and saw Usagi. "Why are you holding her like that?" asked Taiki then noticed that Usagi's shirt was stained with blood. "Put her on the couch!" said Taiki "Where is she hurt?"  
  
"Her stomach!" said Seiya. Taiki began to roll up her shirt. About half way up her stomach he stopped.  
  
"What?" asked Seiya. He looked at Taiki's face and saw that he was blushing like crazy.  
  
"Taiki!!!!!"  
  
"I'm sorry. I just....it's embarassing!" said Taiki. Seiya sighed.  
  
"I'll do it!" said Seiya grabbing the first aid Kit from Taiki's hands. Seiya rolled up Usagi's shirt to her chest. He cleaned off her wound and put bandages around her stomach. Then pulled Usagi's shirt back over her stomach. Seiya turned to Taiki who was still blushing.  
  
"Come on it's not that embarassing! It was just her stomach!" said Seiya begining to laugh at Taiki.  
  
"Hey! At least I wasn't enjoying it like you were!" said Taiki.  
  
"I wasn't enjoying it! I was just helping Odango!"  
  
"Riiiiiight." said Yaten who laughed at Seiya.  
  
"You too Yaten?!?!?!? I am not a pervert!"  
  
"We didn't say that you were." said Taiki  
  
"But now that you mention it...." trailed off Yaten.  
  
"I AM NOT!!!" Yelled Seiya frusrated. They heard coughing behind them.  
  
"Seiya...." said Usagi  
  
"Yes?" asked Seiya  
  
"Shhhhhhhhhh." Seiya turned red and Yaten and Taiki snickered at Seiya. Usagi coughed alittle more and with a weak smile said  
  
"Just kidding. Are you okay? I don't remember what happened after the monster dropped me."  
  
"I'm fine." said Seiya. Seiya looked over at Taiki.  
  
"Annu's freinds Kaori and Miyumi were killed by the monsters." said Seiya  
  
"Monsters? Wasn't there only one?" asked Yaten  
  
"There were two monsters but Annu only killed one." informed Seiya  
  
"Someone has to go over to her house! What if she does the same thing she did last time?" said Taiki.  
  
"I can't just leave Odango."  
  
"Why don't you go Taiki. You know her the most." said Yaten  
  
"Okay I'll go." said Taiki walking to the door and putting on his jacket."I'll be back in about an hour." said Taiki walking out the door.  
  
Usagi looked at her bandaged stomach and her shirt that was covered in blood.  
  
"I need another shirt." said Usagi  
  
"Just a second. I'll be right back." said Seiya walking up the stairs.  
  
"You alright?" asked Yaten  
  
"Yes." said Usagi sounding suprised. She didn't expect Yaten to ask her that. There was an uncomfterble scilence until they heard Seiya's foot steps coming down the stairs.  
  
"Here Odango." said Said Seiya handing her a blue T-shirt. Usagi held it in her hands for a while.  
  
"Your supposed to put it on." said Seiya  
  
"I would but you two are standing there." said Usagi  
  
"Oh!" said Seiya walking up the stairs followed by Yaten. Yaten and Seiya went to their rooms. Usagi took of her shirt and put on the other shirt.  
  
"Seiya! You can come down now!" said Usagi. Seiya walked down the stairs.  
  
"That didn't take long." said Seiya kneeling down by Usagi.  
  
"Of course not.Seiya I'm tierd." said Usagi.  
  
"Okay. Pleasent dreams." said Seiya standing up. Usagi pulled him back down.  
  
"I don't want to be by myself!" said Usagi  
  
"Fine I'll sit with you." said Seiya on the couch next to Usagi. Usagi leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Thanks for being such a good freind." said Usagi before she closed her eyes.  
  
'Just a freind?' thought Seiya. 


	8. chapter 8

Taiki made his way over to Annu's house by going around the forest. It was the fastest way to get there. It took him about 20 minutes. When Taiki came to the he knocked on it lightly. There was no answer. He knocked a little harder. Still no answer. He opened the door and walked inside. There was a table with a few chairs around it. There was a plant by the window and lamp in the corner.  
  
'I remember the first time I was in this house.' thought Taiki  
  
**Flashback**  
  
(Taiki had just turned 17. It had been about a month since the starlights and Kakyuu had gotten back from earth.) Taiki looked at the list of volunteers who wanted to help rebuild Kinmoku. There was one person left on the list. Annu Ogasa. Taiki knocked on the door. A girl who looked about 14 answered the door.  
  
"May I speak to Annu Ogasa?" asked Taiki  
  
"That's me!" said Annu. Taiki didn't expect a 14 year old girl to volunteer to help. She didn't look like she could help that much. She didn't look that strong.  
  
"Did you sign up to volunteer?" asked Taiki thinking maybe there was some sort of mix-up.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Oh." Taiki thought for a couple seconds.  
  
'How can she help?' thought Taiki.  
  
"Uhhhhhh come inside. It looks pretty cold outside!" said Annu looking at the rain clouds that were forming.  
  
"Thank you." said Taiki stepping inside. Taiki thought for a little longer.  
  
'How can she help? ...............I know!!' thought Taiki  
  
"Would you like to be my secretary?" asked Taiki  
  
"Secretary?" asked Annu  
  
"You know organize papers,give me messages from people that have called me, keep me updated on the latest news ect."  
  
"Okay!" said Annu smiling.  
  
"You can start Monday. Come to the palace at 9:30. Don't be late." said Taiki  
  
"I'll be there right on time!" said Annnu  
  
**End flashback**  
  
'Where did she go?' thought Taiki looking around the house. He came to the door of Annu's room. He slowly turned the handle and then walked in. He saw Annu sitting on the floor among broken glass and torn papers. She was holding her hand and crying. There was a thin line if blood accros her hand.  
  
"Annu?"  
  
**Seiya and Usagi**  
  
Seiya had been sitting on the couch with Usagi for about 30 minutes. His arms were placed around her as she peacefully sleeped. He didn't dare move. If he did she would probably wake-up.  
  
"Seiya..." whispered Usagi  
  
"Huh!" Seiya looked at Usagi as her eyes slowy opened.  
  
"Seiya! It hurts!" said Usagi  
  
"What?" asked Seiya  
  
"My stomach!" said Usagi  
  
"It'll go away Odango. You just have to wait." said Seiya  
  
"But it hurts right now! It's not stopping!" whined Usagi.  
  
"It's okay Odango." said Seiya hugging Usagi  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yaten lay on his bed in his room thinking.  
  
'She came in right when I was thinking about her........strange.' thought Yaten.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Yaten walked through the old crumlbing halls of the once beutiful castle. He came to a door. He pushed it open. It was his old room. Sunlight poured in through the window. Yaten walked over to it and shut the curtins. It was completly dark. He went over and sat on his bed. He lit a candle,put it on the dresser and pulled a picture out of his pocket. It was a picture of Minako. He had it for about two years. Minako had given it to him 2 years ago. At the time Yaten just threw it on his desk at his apartment. But twhen he was getting ready to leave earth he put it in his pocket. And it had been there when he got back to Kinmoku. So he kept it. Minako was only 16 in that picture.  
  
'I wonder if she has changed.' thought Yaten. Another thought came to his mind. Usagi.  
  
'She's so much like Minako. I can't help but think about Usagi.' thought Yaten. She acted and looked so much like Minako. Yaten hated to admit it but he had fallen in love with Minako. But Usagi just reminded him so much of Minako.  
  
'She's almost as perfect as Minako.' thought Yaten. Yaten gasped.  
  
"Am I falling in love with Usagi?" All of a sudden he heard footsteps coming down the hall. Yaten blew out the candle making it completely dark once again. Someone walked in the room. The person walked around for a while. Yaten crept behinde the person and grabbed them by the neck.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked  
  
"U-usagi." she answered.  
  
"Usagi!" Yaten walked over to the curtins and opened them.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Yaten  
  
**End flashback**  
  
"She's not Minako" whisered Yaten. ".....................But she's the closest I'll ever get to her."  
  
**Seiya and Usagi**  
  
Usagi squeezed Seiya's arm as another wave of pain rushed through her stomach.  
  
"Stupid monster!" said Usagi  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't stop him before it was to late." said Seiya  
  
"Don't be sorry Seiya. I should have run away.It's not like I'm gonna die or anything. The silver crystal will help cure it faster." said Usagi through clenched teeth.  
  
"It''s okay Odango." said Seiya leaning down and kissing Usagi on the cheek. Usagi put her fingers to her cheek. Then pain stopped for a minute.  
  
"I know. Your such a good freind Seiya." said Usagi as the pain quikly came back. Those words haunted Seiya. Every time she said it his heart broke into more peices.  
  
'I'm not giving up yet.' thought Seiya holding Usagi tightly  
  
**Taiki and Annu**  
  
"Huh?" Annu gasped and turned to look at Taiki.  
  
"T-taiki." she whispered  
  
"Annu what happened?" asked Taiki.  
  
"I got mad and I threw some stuff off the table. I started to pick everything up but while I was picking stuff up I got this peice of glass stuck in my hand. I keep on trying to take it out but I'm so shaky I just keep pushing it further in. It just won't come out!" said Annu starting to cry harder. Taiki walked over to Annu.  
  
"Shhhhhhhhh Annu." said Taiki soothingly. He pulled the peice of glass out of her hand. It wasn't in that deep but it still loked painful. He placed the glass on the table. He tore a bit of his sleeve off and dabbed at Annu's cut with it. Then he took a bandage out of his pocket and placed it over her cut.  
  
"You better come back with me." said Taiki.  
  
"Yaten,Seiya and Usagi won't mind will they?" asked Annu  
  
"I'm sure they won't. Come on." said Taiki walking to the door. Annu nodded and followed Taiki. 


End file.
